Opposites
by Tealover1999
Summary: Kiku Honda has lived to see generation after generation of humans and hunters, but what will happen when he crosses paths with the well known newbie hunter Alfred F.Jones? Will they see each other's deaths in the game of cat and mouse? Ameripan, Ruchi, Fruk. K /T
1. Chapter 1

**Encounters**

Kiku Honda walked down the cobbled street. His black trench coat trailed behind him and his shoes made soft clacking noises against the stone. His eyes were cast down as he walked down the dimly lit road. He was rather bored to be honest, but he would never admit that, he was supposed to be a calm and quiet man, though in reality he was a ruthless killer that stalked around in the darkness of night, feeding of unsuspecting victims. The act of this was rather selfish in his opinion, although he had to do it to live. To live... Something he didn't do any more... He was a lost soul who wandered the earth for all eternity, alone... He had had many friends only to watch them die as he lived on... So eventually he resorted to being alone, he couldn't stand the guilt that came with watching some one that's close to you die. So here he was wasting his time by aimlessly wandering the streets and pitying himself for his own sorrow and loneliness. His brown eyes were dull and held no emotion, in all the years of his life, that's one thing he had learnt to hide from seeing eyes, he thought it was best to be away from people who would actually care for him than people who just say "Are you alright" then move on. His chopped raven, black hair fell perfect as always and his face was slightly paler than usual which meant to other vampires that he hadn't fed for a while, which also meant that he would be an agitated vampire. It would be easy to annoy Kiku right now as all he craved was the red liquid that ran through human veins. Animal blood just didn't seem to be enough for Kiku. His brother Yao had once had him try it for a few days and Kiku couldn't take it, he just threw it all back up. So Kiku had to feed off humans which made him feel worse than he already did anyway, so Kiku really had no choice in the matter his body just wasn't helping him out at all. A sigh left his pink lips as he stopped walking and lifted his head up to see if there was any victims around, as he called them, that's what they were to Kiku, humans, all to him were victims, none off them could escape his grasp one he had locked onto them. Just another day in his blood stained life. His brown orbs spotted a woman in her mid twenties, she looked as though she was fairly intoxicated by the way she was walking, all alone in the streets at around midnight. This was perfect, too easy in Kiku's opinion... But a feed was a feed... He waltzed over to the woman and began to follow her.

The woman turned down a dark alley way in a rough part of the city, this was too easy, way too easy for Kiku's taste, but he needed to feed, he hadn't fed in around three days, any longer and he would be pushing it. The woman stumbled slightly in her heels and fell over, this was Kiku's chance. He walked briskly over to the woman and held out his hand to her , a fake smile across his face, although it looked more like a grimace.  
"Are you okay?.." His accent was thick but the woman was far too intoxicated to realize. She happily accepted it and Kiku helped her up she slurred her words badly.  
"Thankkkssss Misssttttterrrrr..." She added a hiccup on the end and before she could scream Kiku had clamped his hand over her mouth and had slammed her up against the wall. She whimpered slightly and Kiku immediately bit down hastily on her neck and began lapping up the crimson liquid and swallowing it. With in a few minutes he was full and he released his grip off the woman and snapped his head back and wiped the liquid off his chins and licked his fingers. His eyes were now a blood crazed red, he knew he would have to calm himself down before he went back out into the streets. He looked at the ground and grimaced slightly, he hated the aftermath of his feeding. He listened to the silence of the night and wondered if anyone had heard him. His worries were answered as he heard the cock of a gun from behind him, and a American accented voice spoke up,  
"Oi! Stop there dude! You're a vampire and I am a hunter! You're going down!" Kiku rolled his eyes at the obnoxious voice and slowly turned around to face the man his raven hair covered his blood red eyes and a little bit of blood dribbled down his pale chin giving him away almost immediately. A small smirk twisted onto his face as the hunter came towards him.  
"Werr what are you going to do?" The hunter made a little 'hmph' noise and spoke again.  
"Well dude, how about I tell you my name and you tell me yours not like it'll matter coz I'm gonna kill you anyway so..." The hunter stopped walking momentarily and spoke again, " My name's Alfred. , you?" Kiku smirked bigger and spoke clearly and velvety,  
"My name Mr Hunter? Shourdn't you know that?" Alfred sneered,  
" No dude, stop messing with me.." Kiku chuckled lightly and spoke,  
"Well, Mr. Arfred, my name's Kiku Honda... You maybe know my brother Yao?" Alfred stopped moving towards Kiku and let out a frustrated sigh.  
"Yeah I actually do.. He killed my brother Arthur last year... So maybe killing you will make me feel better..." Kiku mocked a gasp and then smiled at him revealing his red eyes.  
"Maybe it wirr... but good ruck taking me down Arfred... I've rived ronger then you and I am a vampire... Sayonara hunter..." Alfred sneered again and shot Kiku's feet. Kiku jumped backwards doing a back flip in the process and landed gracefully on his feet. Alfred's eyes widened slightly, he never missed a shot. He pushed his blond locks back from his face and smiled slightly. He cocked his gun again and shot straight forward, Kiku jumped to the side and ran across the surface of the wall , he then jumped at Alfred and flipped Alfred over his own head throwing him to the floor in a heap. Alfred landed with a grunt and got up again, and pulled out a wooden stack from the inside of his long brown, leather trench coat. He ran towards Kiku who jumped to the side getting a gash on his forearm in the process. He gripped his bleeding arm and let out a low growl. Alfred smirked and ran at Kiku again, who jumped just in time landing on the rooftop. Alfred clenched his teeth and shouted.  
"Come down here and fight!" Kiku just chuckled. I don't feel like dying today Alfred, but I will give you this..." Kiku then jumped before Alfred could comprehend what was going on and landed on Alfred's head, knocking him out cold. Kiku smiled as Alfred fell to the floor in a heap. After a minute Kiku walked towards the cold hunter. He nudged him with his foot and was satisfied he was out. Getting a better look at him, Kiku saw he was rather cute, although the constant scowl on the American's face did nothing for him. He opened his eye lids to check he was out, he was, he realized how ocean blue they were, he was lost in them momentarily, they were clouded in hate for his brother, he looked at his hair it was dirty blonde and had a strange cow flick prominent on the top of his head. His glasses were at an angle and broken, probably from were Kiku's foot had come into contact with his face, although he could always get a new pair, they looked as though they had belonged to his grandfather or something. He wore a brown leather trench coat, a white shirt, red tie, black trousers and brown combat boots. In Kiku's opinion he looked like a cowboy... stupid Americans. He stood up over Alfred and smiled, he looked so feeble and help less, like a sleeping baby. He gave a twisted smile,  
"I can't wait untir we meet again, ... See you soon... Sayonara..." Kiku gave him a warm smile before he jumped onto the roof again and ran along the roof tops, leaving the American in the ally, along with the dead body of the woman.

~Time skip~  
Kiku reached his and his brother's and sister's home. He opened the door to be greeted with darkness. No one home. Great... He walked into his room on the left side of the house and sat down on the bed removing his coat he looked at his now ripped pin stripped shirt, and at the still bleeding wound he had gotten. Alfred must have put some holy water or something on it because around the wound was burned slightly and it wasn't healing like if he was just a cut from a stake or knife. Alfred knew his stuff Kiku would give him that. He walked into his on suite bathroom and proceeded to cleanse the wound of the water and wrapped it in a bandage. Kiku got ready for bed and spent the rest of the night in a lot of pain as the water spread through out his body, although there wasn't a lot of it, Kiku was in agony. When Yao got home that night, he was met with Kiku sat on his bed writhing in pain. Kiku would be bed ridden for days to come.

~Alfred~  
Alfred had woken up in the alley and cursed himself for being so stupid. He was now stood at his brothers grave with flowers in hand, Tudor roses to be exact, his brother loved them. He put the flowers down and a single tear rolled down his cheek. He swore on his brothers grave that day."I will avenge you Arthur,.. those vampires will be ash soon, I promise..."

* * *

Hello~ This was actually started as a oneshot thing so I turned it into a story and is already completed but I'll post single chapters a day (may way of annoying you). ;3 But thank you for reading this and comments/follows/favourites much appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Recoveries**

Kiku hissed in pain as Yao tried his best to catch the water as it pumped in and out of the wound in Kiku's side. Yao quickly put a swab cloth in the wound to catch the water and Kiku growled lowly as the pain didn't cease. Yao had been up all night trying to get Kiku to at least lay down and try to get some sleep, but every time he tried Kiku would awake not five minutes later gripping his side and howling in pain as the fluid pumped through his cold veins again and again. Yao sighed, he was going to have to resort to a blood transfusion in order to make Kiku better even a little. There was no way Kiku was going to make it past a week if he couldn't go out and eat any time, plus the blood he took in would become contaminated as soon as it got any where in his body. Yao sighed as he laid Kiku down forcefully on his his bed. There was no way he could do this without some help from another. He opened the slide door to the hall and shouted down it.  
"Kaoru! Kaoru, come and help me aru!" Kaoru appeared from down the hall and Yao furrowed his brow as the young male rubbed the sleep from his eyes as his headphones hung loosely around his neck. His brown hair was sticking out in random places as he rubbed the back of his head and groaned.  
"What..." Yao furrowed his brow and signalled for him to follow.  
"Help me strap Kiku to the bed aru. We need to do a blood transfusion, or he's going to die within the week aru..." Kaoru nodded a little and then asked a question.  
"So... what happened to him..?" Yao sighed shoving his hands into either of his sleeves.  
"He had an encounter with a hunter aru. Let's just say, it didn't go too well aru.." Kaoru nodded and then helped Yao strap Kiku down so he couldn't thrash around and break something or hurt someone Kiku groaned in disapproval as his body was moved and strapped down to make sure he couldn't get away, and possibly cause himself more harm then necessary. Yao quickly went over to a cupboard and opened it revealing blood of many sorts, he was a doctor after all. He quickly scanned the large collection and grabbed the one he needed before he hooked it up to the machine he had gotten out earlier on. He hung it on a stand and then took a needle, sticking one of them into Kiku's left arm, with professional precision, and then one in his right to put the blood back in.

Sweat poured down Kiku's forehead as he groaned slightly from the discomfort of the machine, and the searing pain that erupted through his body every time the water passed through his stone cold, dead heart. He gripped the leather restraints that held him down to the bed so tight that his knuckles turned a ghostly white, lighter then his naturally pale complexion Yao scanned over the machine as it quickly drained of it's contents. He sighed as Kiku seemed to stabilize and fall into a deep slumber. Yao sighed and quickly double checked the machine was working properly. Kaoru sighed quietly and yawned.  
"Well, if you no longer need me...then I'm going to bed..." His face was natural as he spoke but his eyes drooped as the urge to sleep over took him. Yao nodded and Kaoru left the room. Yao read the clock that was sat next to Kiku's bed, and was shocked by what he saw, it was already five thirty! Yao looked out of the window and noticed the sunrise, he quickly shut the shutters on the window next to Kiku's bed and made sure everything was fine before he tottered out of the door and shut it quietly behind him, making sure not to disturb the now thankfully sleeping Kiku. Yao yawned and soon retired to his own room to get some well deserved rest before night fall came back to haunt them.

Kiku groaned as he heard the familiar scratching of his dog, Pochi, on the door to his room. He was actually surprise Yao hadn't let the white fur covered dog in to wake Kiku up yet, as Yao tended to be an early riser. Kiku sighed and attempted to move his arm, as he did so a wave of pain shot up his nerves and he recoiled back down to his sleeping position. He blinked his deep brown orbs before he scanned over his arms looking for the source of the pain. As he looked he felt another wave of pain around his heart, like when he used to get heart burn as a child before Yao found him, but that was another story for another day. He clutched his shirt and shuddered as he began to sway a little. He cried out as the pain only became more intense and powerful. He cried out multiple times before Yao and Kaoru came bursting in through the door panting slightly as they were probably in the garden drinking tea. Yao fretted a little before he and Kaoru pinned Kiku down again before Yao ran over to the cupboard and pulled out another drip bag of blood and he quickly linked it up to the machine. Yao pushed a small blue button on the screen and the blood started to be exchanged once again. Yao helped Kaoru lower Kiku down onto the bed as Kiku whimpered softly. Yao sighed and wiped his brow before he looked down at Kiku who was now panting a little and sweating a little also. Yao sighed and smiled and Kiku who returned it with a very small smiled of his own. Kiku took a deep breath as the pain began to subside a little and he could breath a little more normally and better.

Yao made sure Kiku had everything he needed before he went out with Kaoru to go and hunt. Kiku was now sat up in his bed stroking his dog in his lap while he starred at the moon. Oh how he longed to be something that never had to worry, although the moon always has and always will be there to walk down the path of destiny with Kiku, because both the moon and Kiku are the same, they will both never change, they are immune to the change and passing of time. He smiled small as his dog breathed steadily in his lap. It seems his dog had fallen asleep on him. He chuckled lightly and moved Pochi over to the dog basket next to his bed and smiled as the dog didn't even stir. Kiku folded his arms slightly as he watched the moon and how it seemed to smile at him, constantly saying.  
"I'll be with you..."

Alfred rolled over as his alarm clock went off from under his bed somewhere.  
_BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP!_  
Alfred yawned and groaned as the god damn thing wouldn't shut up with the same little theme song over again and again. He groaned once more before he rolled out of the cocoon he had made with his bed sheets and duvet. As he rolled over one last time as he slipped over the edge of the bed and landed on the floor with a loud thud. He rubbed his bum as he blindly fumbled for his glasses on his bed side table. He found them after a minute or two and he quickly planted them on his face and opened his baby blue eyes. Light flooded into them and he quickly scrambled under his bed in search of his mysterious disappearing alarm clock. He scrambled around under his bed before he found the alarm clock and threw it at the wall opposite his bed in a quick attempt to destroy the thing that woke him up every morning and ruined his perfectly awesome dreams about killing vampires with hoards of girls around him calling him the hero in a none fantasy kind of way. He rubbed his face before he looked at his watch.  
9:30...  
He was going to be late if he didn't hurry! He quickly grabbed his clothes and a towel. Took a two minute shower and quickly run a hand through his blond hair and speed dressed, making sure to shove his tanned leather hat on his head and shrug his tanned leather coat on as well, before he grabbed his keys and phone before speedily making his way out of the door grabbing a pop tart on the way out. He quickly opened his car before he jumped in and slammed the door. Fumbling with the keys in his hand he quickly started the engine and zoomed out of his drive and towards his uncle Francis' house.

He had quickly finished the errands his uncle had set him and he was now out on patrol. Well, it wasn't his turn, but his cousin, Matthew had gotten sick and he couldn't really go out throwing up, now could he, so his uncle had told him to do it for just one night. He agreed, until out of the corner of his eye he spotted something move out of the corner of his eye...

* * *

Here is the second chapter for you all!~ I hope you like it and comments/follows/favourites are much appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Stealth**

Alfred steadied his breathing and reached into the secret pocket in his tanned coat. He kept his back turned to the noise and he listened to the voices that came form the alley near by.  
"Kaoru...don't play with your food aru.."  
"But it's too much fun..."  
"That is not the right reason to mess with people's minds.."  
"You're one to talk with what you did to Kiku-" A loud slap sounded through the street as the other voice replied.  
"Don't you dare back chat me! As quickly as I made you aru, I can destroy you just as fast!" The other monotone voice ceased it's chatter and no sound came from the alley. Alfred's glasses glinted in the light from the street light as he stood still, not daring to make a sound just in case of what might be the consequence of the noise. He stood, as if frozen in time until the voices restarted their conversation.

"See aru...I is so much easier to not play with your food..They make so much less noise..." Alfred assumed the other male just nodded and by this time he was sure that these beings were what he had been trained to kill from such a young age by his brother, the brother who was taken from him by the blood sucking monsters. Arthur had died saving Alfred from the terrors of the night. His childhood home had been set ablaze on a summers night, twelve years ago to be exact. Arthur had fought through the flames to Alfred's bedroom. He heard crying from inside the room and proceeded to smash the door in. He did so just in time as Alfred was cornered at the end of his bed, a dark cloaked shadow looming over him. Alfred had a stake in his hand, although he knew how to use it, he was frozen in a trance probably used by the beast in front of him. Arthur had tackled the cloaked monster and Alfred snapped out of his trance just in time to see Arthur's neck savaged and to see the blood pour onto his crystal white carpet, staining it a deep red. Alfred shook as his brother cried out and raised a stake in his hand before plummeting it through the monsters back, although to no effect as the thing chuckled darkly, Arthur's own blood dripping onto his face from the large, curved serpent like fangs that hung from the cloaked man's mouth. Arthur's eyes widened at the monster that was still pinning him to the floor chuckling madly at his almost feeble attempt to kill it.

It opened it's mouth and spoke three words it's brown orbs glinting with red as it spoke in the moonlight.  
"Nice try aru.." Arthur gritted his teeth with the blood still pouring from his neck and his eyes blotching red in places, he cringed and shouted to Alfred.  
"What are you doing you bloody git! GET OUT OF HERE!" Alfred's tears poured down his cheeks and he was about to protest as Arthur threw the monster off him and it hit it's back on the oaken bookcase at the other end of the room. Arthur got up and hugged Alfred placing a cross around his neck before he un-sheathed a sword at his side.  
"Go Alfred, I'll always be with you, even when it might not seem like it.." Alfred nodded and ran to the door. He looked back just in time to see Arthur clash with the animal again before he ran out the door leaving behind his room and his wounded brother. He soon exited the house just in time to see the whole house come down into ashes and to hear one final scream as the house collapsed in wards and the silence with the sound of crackling remained. Alfred screamed out in pain as the fire fighters dragged him from the scene. Alfred's tears plopped onto the floor. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a cloaked man with a long dark brown pony tail smile and a boy in front of him tried to walk towards Alfred, however he was pulled away by his small hand by the man in the cloak. His deep brown eyes held pain and sympathy for Alfred but he turned away like he was instructed. His raven hair bounced slightly with his steps and his blue and white kimono trailing slightly on the floor as he walked away from the burning scene.

Alfred clenched his fists into tight balls as the voices soon died down and the sound of a sharp woman's scream bounce up the street. Alfred took this scream as an alert alarm and sprinted to the alley way a little further up the street. His blond locks swaying with each stride and his teeth gritted into a snarl of hate. He skidded to a halt at the top of the alley to see two men pinning a woman to the floor both their faces were buried in her neck, as it they were kissing it, but Alfred knew exactly what they were doing. He ground his teeth together in pure rage and he ran up to a short haired one and flung him against the brick wall. The hit knocked the wind out of the man and he grunted as his back hit the brick with some force. Alfred pulled out a short blade much to the other man's amusement.  
"Heh, you think you can take both of us on with just a simple short blade hunter aru?.." He knew that voice.

_"Nice try aru.." _

Alfred snarled fiercely and pointed the short at the man with a long side pony tail keeping his dark brown, black locks out of his face, with brown eyes that seemed dull and rather emotionless, or like they could no longer hold emotion. His red mandarin jacket and gold sash only added to his regal look with his hands tucked into either sleeve off the clothing. He had a dark smile printed on his face as he watched Alfred's reaction. Alfred shouted at the arrogant man.  
"YOU! YOU KILLED HIM! YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!" The man cocked his head to the side innocently.  
"Might inquire who your brother was aru, I've killed many people in my time and I can not seem to remember..." His smile turned into an all knowing smirk as Alfred's rage grew with each passing second.  
"You know very well who he was bastard! You bit him in our house and left him in the fire to burn alive! I know because I heard his screams as he died that night!" The man opposite him chuckled and his smirk stayed plastered to his face.  
"Ahh~ I remember! His blood was most exquisite you know aru..." His gaze rested as he finished playing with the poor American. He smiled and the other man rolled his eyes in the background.  
"And you tell me off for playing with my food.." Alfred scowled.  
"Can I know your name..." The man in front of him smiled.  
"Of course aru...It's not like you'll be able to find me anyway..You hunters haven't changed over all these years, still ignorant and arrogant as ever."He rubbed his temples and continued." I'm Yao, Yao Wang...Pleasure to meet you again Alfred, but I really need to go and attend to something at home, he's still in a lot of pain from the holy water you used the other day on him you know..." Alfred gave him a confused look but soon regained his cool.  
"You mean-" Yao smiled.  
"Oh yes Kiku, you caused him a lot of pain you know..." Alfred gave him a serious look.  
"So you know that cursed vampire that attacked a teenager in a street.." Yao nodded.  
"Oh yes I do, he is not how you interpret him though aru, oh no, he is...well...I've already said too much.." Yao smiled and then turned his back to Alfred, he took one step before Alfred ran towards him. Yao simply turned towards him and before Alfred could so much as touch him, he was gone like a wisp of wind. Alfred whipped his head around and at the end of the alley Yao stood.  
"You'll have to be quicker then that aru.." Alfred was about to charge before Kaoru sprinted out of the darkness and flipped him over his shoulder. Alfred grunted as he hit the floor and Kaoru stood over him, looming. Yao walked closer and lent down to his ear.  
"Good luck in finding me aru, now sleep..." Yao's voice trailed away like a shadow of the night and Alfred's eyelids became heavy until eventually he was left once again in a cold alley way.

~With Kiku~  
The front door to the house slammed open and Yao suddenly appeared beside Kiku's bed.  
"Are you okay Kiku aru?" Kiku just nodded with emotionless brown orbs that seemed duller from his condition. Kiku had not spoken much over the past day or two and Yao's concern had risen like it did when he first turned the Japanese male as a child. Kiku hadn't spoken to him in over a year until one day he seemed to just perk up and his voice was found. Yao sighed with a half hearted smile on his face.  
"We saw that hunter again today, he seemed to remember who I was.." Kiku perked up a little at the mentioning of this and he inquired for Yao to continue.  
"He seemed to not know my name, although he knew yours, however aru, he didn't know that we knew each other." Kiku nodded and licked his lips before he spoke in a small voice.  
"That's... interesting.." Yao nodded a little and walked over to the cupboard and grabbed another drip pouch of blood before he placed it into the machine and clicked the button. Kiku winced slightly as the machine began to work. He soon grew used to it and Yao smiled at him as he pushed his hair out of his face.  
"Are you hungry yet, aru?" Kiku nodded a little.  
"A rittre, yes.."Yao nodded.  
"Okay aru, tomorrow you can come out and hunt with us, just in case you faint on us or anything yes?" Kiku nodded and Yao left the room. Kiku sighed as soon as the sound of Yao's footsteps disappeared. He couldn't wait t get out of the house, although he wanted to know more about this Alfred man, why was he so important?

~Alfred~  
Alfred groaned and he realised that he was back at his uncle's house. He could smell pancakes cooking in the kitchen, probably from his cousin, he made the best pancakes anyone could ask for. The hunger in his stomach soon forced him out of the blanket he was laid under and he slowly plodded to the kitchen, still holding his throbbing head he took a seat at the table. His uncle popped his head up form behind the newspaper he was reading and he smiled mischievously.  
"And what was zhe little boy doing last night?" Alfred scowled at his uncle Francis' habits and he shook his head no gently trying not to cause too much pain.  
"No way dude...I was just trying to hunt these two vampires that I found in an alley way..." Francis' eyebrow perked upwards a little and he gave the look of why. Alfred sighed a continued.  
"He sounded like the vampire that killed Arthur...And..." Alfred swallowed hard and continued in a whisper."It..was..." Francis gave him a horrified look and Matthew just listened to the conversation as he cooked breakfast. Francis put down his paper and listened better before he spoke up.  
"I didn't know zhat Yao was still alive..." Alfred cocked an eyebrow.  
"You knew?!" Francis nodded.  
"Oui, I though 'e was killed off yearz ago...but I guess I was wrong..." Alfred gestured for him to continue and so he did.  
"The last I knew Yao 'ad created two new vampires, whom 'e referred to az 'is zons, one was Kiku, a young Japanese boy who 'e found in a forest alone and abandoned, 'e rescued 'im from 'is years of loneliness and solitude, 'e brought him back into zhe rings of society. There is also Kaoru, a teen at zhe time when Yao found 'im, 'e was kidnapped rather zhen rescued, Yao took 'im from 'is rich family where 'e acted like a spoiled brat and gave 'im something zhat 'e could take as either a curse or blessing, nobody knew which way 'e took it as he has a rather mixed opinion about Yao." Alfred nodded and sighed as Mtathew perked up.  
"B-Breakfast is ready.." Alfred accepted the pancakes and poured lots of his brother's maple syrup on the before he put some into his mouth as he thought. Just how important was this Kiku.. and why did he keep bumping into him?

* * *

Thanks for reading and hope you liked the chapter, comments/favourites/follows much appreciated. (~*.*)~


	4. Chapter 4

**Such Greed is the World**

Kiku's dark eyes shot open as he jolted awake from is nightmare. The day his mother was killed and he was forced from his home and chased by none other than Yao.

_"Mother?.." Kiku asked timidly as he edged over to where his dark haired mother lay on her side, he failed to notice the growing pool of blood around her.  
"Mother?.." Kiku asked again as his foot touched the cotton material of her cherry blossom coloured Kimono. He knelt down beside her in the pool that had emptied from her body. He looked at her face, her hair laid around her head and on her face like a halo, her once loving irises no longer open. Her natural pale complexion seemed more deathly and her rosy cheeks no longer bloomed on her cheek bones. Kiku's hand trembled as he touched his mother's cool body.  
"Are you asreep mother?" He shuddered as her skin was never normally this cool, it was warm and welcoming. His small, fragile and nimble fingers gently brushed the hair from her neck, he gasped quietly at the sight. Her neck had a large chunk missing from it, as if it had been ravished by an untamed beast of some kind. He raised his hand to his eye level and starred at the red, metallic, liquid that rolled down his fingers and up his arm, staining his light blue kimono he wore. Tears pushed at the walls in his eyes as he became desperate for a response.  
"Mother...Mother! Mother!" He shook her shoulders and a single, lonesome, tear trickled down his fair skinned cheek, his tears flowed more freely as he burst into sharp, abrupt sobs. He leant over his mother's lifeless body and pounded her chest with his tiny fists.  
"Answer me prease, mother!" A sob racked his chest as he closed his eyes in an attempt to confine his sorrow ridden tears. The soft material of his mother's attire did little to comfort him as her arms could no longer move to hug him close to her embrace. Her perfume she had sprayed on her clothing that morning was still present and reminded Kiku of the most important women in his life, whom he had lost._

A chuckle from behind him alerted Kiku as it came from the doorway behind his small body. He span his head around to stare at the doorway with tears still running down his childish, chubby cheeks. His hands were drenched in his own mother's blood as he narrowed his eyes, in an attempt to see the shadowed figure better. The figure snorted a little at Kiku's tears.  
"Crying will not bring her back aru, she's dead, gone, you will never see her lively eyes again.." Kiku clenched his fists rather tightly as the figure put it in the least nice way possible. Kiku remained silent as the figure continued.  
"You should just move on child, aru, she will probably be in heaven for what she did to protect you. She even raised a Katana blade to me to try and keep me from taking you away from her and the life you know now." He laughed a dry and short laugh as Kiku looked at his mother's hand, which held a finely made Katana, passed down from her father. He scrambled around his mother's corpse and grabbed the sharpened sword with shaking hands. The figure chuckled at his feeble attempt to protect himself.  
"The sword cannot help you, aru. Your mother made a deal with me, I provided your mother with the money to look after you until I called upon her to give me the child she bared." Kiku's eyes widened a little, but she had done it to make sure he had the best life. His silence bored the figure.  
"Aiyah...Will you ever speak to me?! Answer me child aru!" Kiku let his hair cover his eyes, which held whirling emotions.  
"She was different as you interpret her Sir, she did it to protect me..." The figure chuckled.  
"So I finally get to hear your voice...Oh, she did it for you Kiku, it's too bad you'll meet her in heaven, if there is one, if you don't put that sword down.." Kiku shook his head, his arms shaking with uncontrollable fear.  
"N-never!" The figure chuckled and took a step forward.  
"Yes you will ,aru.." Kiku shook his head as he forced his eyes closed to control his emotions, he wanted to cry, run and run at the figure in a blind furry, he was confused. The figure stepped forward, completely not threatened or fazed by the sword in front of it.  
"You have some bravery child, but you feel like you can't resist dropping the sword." A pair of shining golden orb like eyes appeared from under the hooded figure and Kiku was mesmerized as soon as his brown eyes flew open. His grip on the blade grew less and less as the orbs put him under their control. He successfully dropped the sword, the sound of it hitting the floor, however was enough to snap the trance and for him to turn tail and run out of the door. The figure growled.  
"Come here and obey me child!" Kiku just ran, anywhere, anyway his short, little legs could carry him and fast.

The figure followed with ease, and as if he was mocking him, just walked at a steady pace after his retreating form. The figure cooed to him.  
"I only want your blood aru, you don't want anyone else to die do you?" Kiku stopped in his tracks. His mother was dead, his father was murdered when he was born, he couldn't let anyone else feel the wrath of this monster after him. Kiku turned on his heel and stood still waiting for inevitable death. The figure chuckled.  
"So you finally stopped? You are smarter then I gave you credit for, now stand still as I take what I want." Kiku nodded and squeezed his eyes shut to avoid the beast's intense stare and gaze. The figure crept up behind him in stealthy silence and uncovered his neck before he felt the sensation of fifty needles plunging into his skin all at once caught him off guard. He crumbled underneath the pain but was held up as the figure pulled away and held his small waist.  
"Welcome to hell my child.." 

Kiku rubbed his head as Yao walked into the room.  
"Good morning, aru. Feeling better?" Kiku nodded with a small smile.  
"Yes, thank you for asking.." Yao frowned.  
"Is something on your mind?" Kiku shook his head.  
"No,... just... thinking about something.." Yao nodded suspiciously and continued to fuss around Kiku's room before he came and took hold of Kiku's arm with the long needle plunged into his skin. Kiku winced slightly and Yao smiled.  
"I need to take this out, are you ready?" Kiku nodded and held onto the edge of his bed. Yao pinched the end of the needle out of Kiku's flesh and drew it out slowly. Kiku hissed as it was tediously slow, his knuckled turned white as he held onto the wood. He heard cracking but ignored it until the metal left his body. His hand slipped and a large chunk of his bed's wood came off in his hand as he unclenched his fist. Yao looked a little shocked but recovered and scolded Kiku.  
"That is no way to treat your things aru!" Kiku ignored his telling off and got ready for the night before they set off for the hunting...

* * *

I decided to put up another chapter for you since I didn't yesterday (I was busy and went bowling with my family) so hope you liked and comments/favourites/follows much appreciated (~*.*)~


	5. Chapter 5

**Hunts**

Alfred was so annoyed right now. Not only had his Uncle gone off to the bar with his two friends but Matthew also refused to go out on the rounds with him. He was alone. Alone in a storm with a group of three vampires running around, with no back up. If he ran into them he was probably screwed. One against three was not a good mix. He could easily be beaten by three vampires attacking him at once with two sharp teeth, super speed and increased strength. No way we was going to be able to take them all on together. He could pick them off with ease, but separating them was the harder part. They were a mini family so they would hunt in a pack and easily take down anyone they happened to run into with extreme speed and precision. They would also share the victims to reduce suspicion, unless it was some sort of celebration, then multiple people would be going missing. But some how, their victims never seemed to be found. They were either criminal master minds with sharp teeth and an intolerance to sunlight, or they ate everything from their victims like bones, flesh and all. But that had been proven wrong as you could find their victims if you found them either feeding, or you had followed them all the way to finding and subduing their prey.

Alfred ran a hand through his slightly messy hair to try and cool his very warm head. He then hastily placed his rimmed leather hat, firmly back on his skull. He smoothed the rim out and flipped it back slightly so it wasn't covering his line of sight, never know where or when a vampire is going to attack you. His blue eyes twinkled slightly as he walked under street lamps that stood through each season of each passing year. He stopped in front of a familiar site with his tanned, leather coat getting caught on his legs. He turned his head to look at the still slightly charred ground. His expression softened from it's hard neutral state as the memories came flooding into his mind. All the blood. The shouts, screams. The snake like hisses. Everything, all of it he didn't want to remember. That was all in his past, but how it haunted him in every thought, it even managed to wriggle it's way into his dreams. The memories never left. His fists tightened slightly at the memory of how that monsters teeth ripped Arthur's throat with out even trying hard. They were born of darkness and made to kill. That seemed to be all they did. Sleep and kill for all eternity. They'd never die from age, it was always plunging something through their heart or by decapitating them and then burning their remains. They were just plain monsters, with no feelings for what they did, they just did it, but it was the norm for them, they did it to survive, so it was something they couldn't care less about. The only thing they cared about, was themselves, Kiku had proven that when he just threw the body of that girl away like it was nothing, just another human gone, no big deal. But to Alfred it was. He was trained to kill these beasts and deliver judgement to their blackened soul. He was the judgement for all the souls lost to them, but he wasn't almighty or powerful, just a hunter among many more that were alive but one could make a rather large difference to a vampire infested society.

He raised his head up from staring at the grey, cement pavement and then looked over the slightly crumbling wall. The front garden was just dirt, not the lush green it used to be with the trimmed grass that was cut every week when it was spring and summer. Alfred walked in through the gap where the gate was that was now hanging of it's hinges. It's black paint was peeling and most of it wasn't on the gate any more and laid on the dirt floor. The gate swung slightly from the gentle chilly breeze and Alfred's eyes narrowed slightly as he entered the grounds. His hand unconsciously reached for the stake by his right side under his long coat, it was mostly on reflex as his instincts kicked in. He took paced strides as he moved towards the back of the grounds where his childhood house once stood. There was an alley by the back wall which the lorry used to use to collect the rubbish. His eyes were set on the wall as he steadied his breathing he listened to the voices.

Nothing? He frowned a little and kept listening.

Some rustles came but they were probably mice and rats scrounging in the rubbish bags. But apart from that nothing but the gentle breeze making a small howling as it past through the brick walled alley. He sighed.  
"I must be hearing things right.." He stood up and straightened his back before he turned on his heels to walk away and leave the sight he really didn't want to see at the moment. It would be 12 years since Arthur's death in a week or so, so coming to this area where the house used to stand tore his heart up. He clenched his fists slightly and then took two steps before voices could be heard from in the alley.  
"Here should be fine, aru." Alfred flinched slightly at the voice but listened staying completely still and silent.  
"When can we eat.."  
"Be patient Kaoru, aru, we have to wait until we know that they aren't dead from all that alcohol.." Whores, they had gotten whores today. Great.  
"I don't think that they wirr come round any time soon..."  
"You're probably right Kiku, aru." Then there was no noise after that, so they must have had multiple victims today. So Kiku must have recovered fast, it had only been two or three days since the incident. No vampire can recover that fast from that water, so Yao must have done something to him for him to recover. Kiku was also probably starving from three days with no feedings so he would probably be the more temperamental one to deal with out of the lot. Alfred gripped the stake at his side and looked over the wall slightly. Kaoru was directly beneath him. Perfect.

He tensed his legs and sprang over the wall, much like a cat, and landed gracefully behind Kaoru, whom seemed to engrossed in his meal to give Alfred much thought. Alfred smiled and grabbed his collar on his clothing before he plunged the stake though his stomach. Not going to kill him but it'll put him out of action for him to get the other two, he wasn't his concern at the moment. Kaoru screamed as the wooden weapon's point came through his belly and blood poured down his shirt. He clawed at Alfred's hand and Alfred hissed as he racked him with his nails. Alfred, with some great force, pulled the weapon out of his flesh and hardened his expression with blood pouring from his hands and the item that dealt the damage. His glasses had a little blood spray on them and he tipped his head back slightly and wiped the lenses with his coat. Yao gritted his teeth in anger and Kiku stood up, still a little shaky, but with a serious and hurt expression none the less. Yao hissed.  
"Come back for another beating aru!" Alfred shook his head and pointed his stake at Yao.  
"I've come to spill your blood for what you did to my brother!" Yao chuckled.  
"Funny...You've just been told I did it." Alfred gritted his teeth.  
"I was just a kid! And you slaughtered him in front of my eyes!" Yao shook his head.  
"I didn't escape unscathed though aru. Your brother nearly had me but it turns out his stake didn't hit exactly the right spot to kill me. He hit my heart, but didn't pierce it fully. Only a cut, not enough aru." Alfred looked a little taken a back but raised the stake again.  
"I wont rest until your head is being held my hand!" Yao chuckled and took his stance.  
"Good luck.." He then ran forward, straight for Alfred's throat, an easy target. Alfred quickly ran to the side where Kiku stood and grabbed him from behind startling him.

Yao froze as Alfred poised the stake over Kiku's heart. Kiku kicked and hissed at him until he had an idea. He stopped his movement and slumped over slightly. Alfred wasn't paying attention to him and spoke up.  
"One move and Kiku gets staked." Kiku listened but made no move to escape as Yao responded.  
"I will rip your throat out before you can so much as scratch him with that stake aru!" Alfred laughed and kept the stake over Kiku's heart. He then applied more pressure and Kiku hissed at the pain.  
"Give yourself up, and Kiku stays alive." Yao hissed.  
"Let him go!" Alfred shook his head.  
"Not until I have your head!" Yao growled and lunged forward and in an instant Kiku grabbed Alfred's arm and flipped him over his head onto the brick beneath. Alfred grunted from the impact and hissed at the blood coming from the back of his head. He got up and swayed a little before he grabbed Kiku by the neck and plunged the stake through his belly, much like he had done with Kaoru, but not all the way. Kiku's eyes widened until his vision speckled with black and his world started to fade. Yao's eyes shone with red fury but he hissed and was gone with the wind with Kaoru but leaving him with Alfred. He fell limp as he passed out into blackness.

* * *

Yay!~ Even I enjoyed reading this chapter but I was going through the chapter for spelling or typing errors so you now... But thanks for reading and comments/favourites/follows are much appreciated. (~*.*)~


	6. Chapter 6

**Awaking**

Sunlight poured through the rather tacky grey roller blinds as cars trucked past on their way around. Kiku frowned slightly in his sleep and groaned at the noise level outside the window. The sunlight coming through the rather rubbish blinds hurt his skin slightly and burned a little as a vampire's skin was very vulnerable to light because of their pale complexion, much like an albino. Kiku shifted his arms out of the sunlight coming under and through the blind slightly. Vampire's didn't turn to ashes if sunlight hit them, it just burned their skin if they went out with out anything covering exposed flesh. Hence them preferring night time. And plus, their eyesight was improved with the darkness, like a cat's vision. Kiku rubbed his eyes slightly but he did intend on going back to sleep, it seemed to only be mid-day and there were several more hours until sunset when he could go out. He sat up slightly, but immediately winced and hissed in pain through gritted teeth. He turned his gaze downwards to his belly, it was wrapped in white bandages with a red blotch growing slightly from blood, as the smell indicated. His shirt had been taken off along with his shoes but his trousers and underwear were still on his body. At least he hadn't been stripped. He clutched his stomach with one arm while he stood up slowly from his sat position on the bed. The wound on his belly seemed to bleed more with his movements, but he needed to find out where he was exactly.

He stumbled slightly as his feet lagged behind his wanted speed, however, he was in agony by just a small movement. Kiku held himself up with the wall next to him as he stumbled along the landing towards a large set of stairs. The stairs were coated with a plush carpet and his feet welcomed the soft woollen feeling to sooth his aching muscles. He hobbled along gritting his teeth at the searing pain erupting up his body from the rather large hole in his belly. It had got better compared to what it was, but it was still no where near fully healed. Kiku hissed a little and took a little break from walking. Sweat poured down his face and his breathing was ragged and sharp, his teeth did nothing to hide themselves as he clenched and un-clenched his jaw. He gripped the bandages wrapped around his waist and tried hard not to tear them off with his nails. His sudden burst of pain stopped like a halt sign and he continued down the hall way towards a door slightly ajar. He took another rest and his gaze wondered to a picture stood on a table. It was two blonds, one was rather young with big blue eyes and a hat on that covered his eyes, laughing it seemed. The other was a taller, defiantly older boy with a mature smile on his face as he crouched next to the other boy with happy green eyes. Kiku's brown eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, that was Alfred with the man Yao killed when he was much younger, Arthur, was it? The famous hunter who had killed around fifty of the vampiric race. Yao had always spoken so lowly of him, but in reality, he was a great man to be able to stand up to fifty vampires and live to tell the tale of how you survived, but even killed them. Kiku studied the picture a little longer before he tore his gaze away and back to the door ahead.

He hobbled up to the door and was about to step in before he heard four voices.  
"Alfred! What were you zhinking! Bringing a vampire into your 'ome! 'E could kill you in an instant!" Alfred seemed to sneer at the comment.  
"Come on dude! How could a vampire in that state even walk around?!" Another quiet voice spoke.  
"But you d-don't know that Alfred.." Another voice seemed to resound through the room.  
_Be careful. Never trust. Never trust them.._  
No one seemed to pay it any mind and Kiku thought he was going insane from the next thing he saw. He peered through the crack of the door and looked into the room before he nearly squealed in surprise. A forest green eye was staring back at him through the crack. It frowned and whispered.  
_You can never trust them, none of them..._  
Kiku's eyes widened at the voice and a figure appeared next to him, materializing a little here and there.  
_Leave him. Leave this house. You will meet your doom...vampire..._  
The figure had forest green eyes and messy blond hair, much like the man in the picture Kiku had seen on the table. But, ghost's didn't exist, that's right, he was dreaming about all of this, he was still asleep and he would wake up in a moments time. He blinked a few times and the figure..was...gone... He whipped his head around and swallowed. What was that about. The voice resounded through the hall one last time.  
_Never forgive. Never like them. Never forgive._  
Silence. It had left. Like a whisper in the wind. Kiku shuddered as a chill ran up his spine. That spirit thing couldn't be good. He then went back over to the door and listened to the conversation.  
"Go and stake zhat monster before I go and do it myzelf!  
"Dude! We could get information out of him!" The other voice sounded timid.  
"I'll go and ch-check on him.."

The two didn't notice as a blond stepped out of the room with a spiralling curl and hair cut to just below his chin along with deep blue eyes, but not bright like Alfred's more purple then blue. He jumped in surprise at Kiku's silent presence. Kiku's stomach growled in want, his injury meant he needed to get food more often to speed up the healing process. He clutched his belly from the wound and his eyes blotched with red. Not now he thought, he couldn't feed from a hunter, that's wrong,but he was desperate. His teeth once again made there presence and the man squeaked in surprise as his head shot up. He panted.  
"G-GO!" He growled and the man ran back into the kitchen.

"Alfred...Alfred! ALFRED!" Alfred stopped arguing and starred at his brother's outburst and Matthew pointed to the door.  
"Kiku's out their fighting a battle with himself. Do something." Alfred grabbed his stake and ran into the hall where Kiku was writhing in pain from one, his wound, and two, he was crippled with hunger. Alfred fretted a little but then picked Kiku up off the floor and ran upstairs. He burst into his bedroom before he placed him down of the bed where he doubled over in pain again. Only one thing for it. Too late. Kiku's eyes shot open and he stood shakily before Alfred drew his stake to keep him at distance. Kiku panted a little before he grabbed Alfred's wrist, twisted it behind his back and pushed him against the wall. Practically pinning him in place, he drew his head back and dug his teeth into Alfred's neck with no grace like he normally did to cause less pain, but he was ravenous. Alfred squeaked but eventually gave into the fangs that were sunk in his neck.

* * *

And...there's the next chapter...ghostly-ness *hides away* don't eat me. But thanks for reading and comments/follows/favourites much appreciated. I love to read your comments and it makes me happy to see people saying how much they enjoy reading this so thank you all with extra sugar and I'll see you next time! .


	7. Chapter 7

**Pure Ecstasy**

Alfred sighed out a heavy breath...wait...What is he doing?! He managed to push his dropping eyelids open with a lot of effort and turned his head slightly to try and see what was actually going on near his neck. He gasped as he tried to move from the two fangs still implanted firmly in his flesh and the mouth sucking slightly on the skin of his neck as Kiku lapped up the blood dripping out of the two small holes where his teeth were. But to Alfred, the initial feeling coursed through his veins. It pumped around his body and sent wave after wave of drug like highs through him. His ocean blue eyes flickered to the side to see Kiku's normal brown eyes glazed over with a blood red shine. Kiku's eyes flicked over to meet Alfred's gaze with a blood lusting spark to them. Alfred's eyes widened at Kiku's intense stare, the look he was giving him was, unnatural, abnormal, wrong... The expression and the look in his eyes didn't suit him, it was wrong on his face. It was the face of a monster, a killer, a cold-hearted murderer. Something he thought Kiku was,but...was he really...did her really ever want to be this way. According to his uncle Francis he was orphaned as Yao killed his mother after she refused to give Kiku up, so it was decided a long time ago by his mother for him, not by himself. Did he even relish this? Most likely not. Did anyone enjoy killing to live? Alfred knew for sure he wouldn't, he would probably plunge a stake through his own heart, he was surprised that Kiku hadn't considering all he had been through.

Alfred hissed a little as Kiku began to pull away slightly leaving the wounds in his neck exposed to the air around him, and boy did they sting like hell. Kiku pulled back gasping slightly his breathing rattled slightly in his chest as metallic red liquid dripped down his chin. It rolled down like perfect gems before it dripped onto his bare chest and continued going . His lips were stained from the blood and his tongue darted out of his mouth lapping up the precious drops of blood before they dripped from his chin. His eyes glowed as he fell to his knees and still gasped for breath. His raven, chopped locks fell over his eyes as his head hung low. He looked up and growled slightly.

"Why'd you ret me do that?" His voice was low and dangerous as he spoke. Alfred stumbled a little to regain his footing as the world around him spun. He tried to form a suitable answer in his answer until something flashed in his vision behind Kiku. It materialized in and out and stared down at Kiku with blood now all over his neck and chest. It looked up slowly and frowned before it appeared across the room with a stake in hand. It raised it and plunged it through itself before it made no noise but seemed to scream and shout as it's mouth was open large.. until it fell to the ground and disappeared. Alfred shook his head and blinked a few times, the room was still spinning for him and his vision began to blotch with black dots. Kiku growled again and pushed Alfred back up against the wall. Alfred could feel Kiku's breath against his face as he spoke in a harsh whisper.  
"Why did you ret me!" Alfred swallowed and tried to get a sentence together.  
"I-I-I-I...I-I...I-I don't know.." Kiku bared his teeth but his grip loosened on Alfred's T-shirt.

He shook slightly and rocked side to side before he slumped against Alfred's chest slightly. His breathing was ragged and sharp until he pushed himself away from Alfred's chest and stood. Kiku smiled a very small and pitiful smile. He leaned forward and pressed his cold lips to Alfred soft warm ones before he fell limp in Alfred's arms asleep. Alfred could speak and stood there a few seconds before he actually reacted to the limp body of Kiku in his arms. He picked him up with a great effort and carried him across the room to the bed by the window. Alfred groaned slightly as he placed Kiku down on the bed and his vision swam with black figures and dots, he soon gave and and shut his eyes, falling onto the floor next to Kiku.

_Kiku gripped his head slightly as he sat in a gloomy abandoned room. The room was charred and black and the windows were open letting in a chilling breeze. Kiku's head pounded and throbbed as he opened his normal deep brown orbs. He stood on shaky legs only to fall back to the floor on his knees. The wind howled through the room and the floor boards creaked beneath the house's weight. Kiku flipped his head around but soon stopped as he heard foot steps coming up the stairs. He quickly scrambled to a closet until he shut the door too and peered out. He blinked and suddenly, the room was on fire. Flames licked the walls and left black marks in their wake. A man laid in the centre of the room on a woollen rug with blood pouring from his neck. _

_He coughed a little and pushed himself up off the carpet and rug. His neck was sticky with red and his mouth opened to reveal to canines getting bigger in size. The man gripped his shirt above his heart and torn his shirt away and scratched his skin. He snapped his head up and headed straight towards where Kiku was. Kiku gasped and held his breath before the blond burst open the doors and snatched a stake from the shelf. Kiku let out a shaky sigh as it seemed as though he was invisible. Was this a past event? The blond cast his forest green eyes towards to window as blotches of red began to form around his irises. He smiled a little and hissed at the pain. He fell to his knees and growled like a lion before he grabbed the stake, and in one quick movement, smashed it through his chest. He screamed at the pain as blood poured out of the wound. He gripped the stake and slid it out of the now huge hole in his chest. He dropped the weapon on the carpet, which left red stains here and there before he collapsed to the floor. He writhed in pain as blood spewed onto the crystal carpet and stained it with blood. Tears leaked down his cheeks and mixed with the blood already present on his face He smiled at the moon and mouthed some sort of prayer._

May the lord be with you...

He then fell limp and Kiku was flashed back to the charred and stained room with the windows now shut! He gasped and stood up panting. He circled the rug in the centre that was burned at the edges and a cold voice from behind him gave him a fright.  
"Never forget.." A man with blond hair covering his eyes appeared and Kiku took a step back as the man took one forward.  
"Never forgive.." He took another step back for him to take one forward.  
"Kill them all...Never forgive! Never forget!" Kiku stood frozen as the figure laughed.  
"Do you know me Kiku?" Kiku's eyes widened and he shook his head. The figure laughed manically and revealed his eyes. They were forest green..Just like Arthur Kirkland's! Kiku gasped and he laughed again.  
"You're all the same! You will never learn, never remember, never love! All of you should rot in the depths of the oblivion that is hell!" Kiku took another step back and Arthur gave him a cold glare.  
"You should wake up...And leave the house..." 

Kiku woke up in a cold sweat and gasped as he awoke in Alfred's room. He looked down to see his hand touching Alfred's. He drew it away and his head stopped hurting. He frowned. Was Alfred Arthur's access point to contact the people on Earth? He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He looked down at his stomach and frowned. So he did drink Alfred's blood, because he was fully healed. He turned his head to the bed side table to see a picture of Arthur and Alfred. Arthur was... frowning?! He blinked and he was smiling again...Just what was going on?

* * *

So what is going on? Find out in the next chapter of Opposites! Thank you all for reading and I shall see you next chapter! ~(*.*)~


	8. Chapter 8

**Redemption**

Kiku grasped his hair in his fists and sighed shakily as his brown eyes scanned the dark room. Alfred showed no signs of waking up any time soon as his ocean blue eyes were still clearly tightly shut and his chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm. Kiku's breathing became unsteady as those images of Alfred's brother, Arthur, plunging a stake through his chest flashed into his mind. His cries pounded in his ears and his cold, forest green eyes kept appearing in the room, as though they were always staring at him. He flipped his legs over the side of the bed and his foot touched Alfred's shoulder. Another image, of Yao this time, appeared in his mind. His vision fuzzed again as he was, once again, plunged into the recesses of his mind.

_Yao starred down at Arthur's pathetic form. He gave him eternal life, and yet, he couldn't give into it's power, he chose what Kiku nearly did when he was just turned. Yao sneered at Arthur's crumpled body and walked over to it's left side. All the colour had drained from the Hunter's once life filled face. His eyes were dull and glazed over and his neck was sticky with his own blood. In his chest was a gaping hole from the stake that had long since clattered to the floor over the other end of the room. Yao chin and neck was covered in Arthur's blood, but his red changsan was covered in his blood around his chest area. Arthur may have fallen, but if Yao couldn't heal himself soon, he was going to fall from a scratch on his heart. He looked at Arthur's body and wrinkled his nose, he'd rather not feed from something long since dead and he turned around to the window. He starred at the flames that licked the walls and smiled, at least the fire would cover him. But before he could jump a boy in the back garden looked at his figure. The blond boy was crying as two firemen tried to pull him away from the scene. He screamed and kicked against them and shouted.  
"Arthur! Let me get my brother!" Yao smiled at his tears. It was nice to know he was going to cause some damage to someone, lest it be a small boy, a small boy that was also going to be a hunter by the looks of his room. Yao gracefully jumped from the second floor window and landed on the branch of an old oak tree. He watched as the two men dragged him away kicking and crying. Yao's heart hardened a little more from the sight, he was no longer the man he used to be. No longer was the merchant sat at the side of the road, he was the one laughing now. He closed his eyes and thought back to the moment he met the man who changed his life._

He was sat at the side of a widely used road trying to sell off some of his herbal remedies to passers-by. He had only sold a few today, and that was to his normal customers. No one seemed to need him there. He was completely invisible to the world. Yes he made enough to live but only that. He sighed and grabbed his hair band from his small leather bag and pulled his rather long chocolate locks back into a rough side pony tail. To the untrained eye he would have looked like a girl, and many people did mistake him for a woman, that was another thing that annoyed him too. He clenched his teeth slightly and tightened his hands into fists but he didn't notice a man stood in front of him. He looked up from underneath his hat and was shocked at first. A tall and built man stood in front of him with a small and childish smile on his lips. His violet eyes sparkled slightly in the sunset and his crystal white scarf billowed behind him slightly in the cool evening breeze. Yao snapped out of his trance and coughed slightly before addressing him.  
"What is it I can do for you today sir?" The man smiled slightly and replied back.  
"I need something for a rather large wound I-my sister has gotten from falling." Yao eyed him for stuttering and relied back politely.  
"I think I have just what you need sir.." Yao rummaged about on the shelves of his small cart and smiled as he pulled out a small vial from between some jars. He turned back to the man and handed it to him."Make sure she takes this every morning and evening, just three drops in her drink should do it, continue until the wound is no longer visible." The tall man smiled.  
"There's no need to keep calling me sir, da? You may call me Ivan." Yao smiled and nodded warily.  
"Thank you, you may call me Yao." Ivan offered his hand.  
"Priyvet Yao." Yao smiled and shook his hand.  
"Ni hao Ivan ."

Their relationship escalated from there. It turned out that Ivan had come over from Russia for a while to escape the clutches of his little sister who had a habit of following him around a lot. Yao had laughed when Ivan had talked about his sister wanting to marry him and how she chased him all over his house until she finally grew bored or his big sister stepped in and told her to leave him alone. Yao always seemed to be able to smile around Ivan,...until the day came when he had to leave. They got a little carried away that day, to say the least and it ended in Ivan plunging two fangs into Yao's neck. He then left that evening leaving Yao in his own home alone. Yao waited for years for Ivan to come back for him...but he never did. That was what stirred the darkness in his heart. Yao only killed from that point on. He had various people after him, all Hunters, all of them fell at his clutches. He was just there, the wandering entity that never died, he had seen three centuries of history and had killed many, but none seemed to be worth the time anymore. That was when Kiku's mother went begging to him for help.

He opened his golden, brown orbs with a new burst of anger. He pulled his hood up on his cloak and jumped from the tree into the bushes where he had told his little Kiku to stay while he did what he had to do.

Kiku gasped and opened his eyes again. Alfred defiantly seemed to be an access point for Arthur to play with his thoughts. He stepped over Alfred and walked to the wardrobe at the other side of the room. He opened the doors and pulled out a white shirt along with his long trench coat he had on when Alfred attacked. He walked into Alfred's on-suite bathroom and showered. the hot water hitting his skin woke him up before he got out and changed before he crept to the door. He grasped the cool metal door knob and twisted it before it clicked and swung open. He tip toed down the stairs but stopped as he heard a voice muttering French curses.  
"Merde[1]! Enfoncer vampire[2]!" He then spotted Francis with a long coat on and a leather strapped belt around his waist. The leather belt held two stakes and a UV ray bullet gun on one side with a small pouch for bullets on the other. Kiku had never seen such weapons used for vampire hunting. But Francis was a high ranking and prestigious vampire hunter there was no doubt he was given them to make his job easier and to test them out for the society. Kiku stayed deathly silent until Francis opened and slammed the door behind him. Matthew had probably already gone out on patrol, so Kiku could probably go now. He stealthily ran down the stairs and opened the door a little before he swung it open. He took one step before he was grabbed from behind. He struggled but he was held fast. He eventually gave in and a laugh was heard from behind him.  
"Where're you goin' in such a hurry?" Kiku growled slightly with a small blush.  
"Away from you!" Alfred talked in a serious tone.  
"You can't go anywhere." Kiku wriggled free taking his coat off and clicked his fingers. Alfred was momentarily shocked until he saw a large Raven take off into the air and he growled grabbing a cross bow from beside the door and shut the door running out of the house clothed and ready for action along with Kiku's coat.

He ran after Kiku until Kiku had to stop at a huge tree to catch his breath, a large bird like that can't fly forever. Alfred chuckled until the bird fell out of the tree. It's wings started to grow and feathers fell off, the beak started to mould back into cheeks, a mouth and bones. The claws and legs grew out and the claws began to split apart and turn into toes. Alfred cringed slightly as the normal Kiku began to take form. The ends of the wings shed all their feathers and turned into hands and feathers. Alfred couldn't see anything until all the feathers flew away and Kiku was laid on the concrete in just his shirt and ripped trousers. His coat was in Alfred's arms and Kiku' eyes burst open scarring Alfred before he handed Kiku his coat. Kiku flinched as Alfred came near him and Alfred frowned.  
"Kiku, dude, what's up?" He tried to touch his shoulder for Kiku to shuffle backwards and snarl showing his fangs.  
"Stay away!" Alfred looked hurt but soon recovered and chucked Kiku his long coat. He said nothing as he looked at the battered post box.

36 BLOSSOM ROAD

Alfred frowned even more as he stared at the crumbling wall. Again he had ended up at his old house. He looked at the charred ground until a voice resounded in his mind.  
_" The back garden...a hatch near the old oak"_  
He rubbed his temples and shook his head until he shouted.  
_"Listen to me Alfred!"_  
Alfred growled and kicked open the gate. Kiku was shocked but followed as he stomped to a slightly charred old oak.

Francis frowned from across the road in the shadows.  
"What are zhey up too?" He then crossed the deserted road and followed the pair into the old building. The grounds pulled on his heart strings. Arthur's old house.

The man chuckled from the darkness of his confinement.  
"I can't wait to see him.." He smirked and ran a hand through his hair, "It's been such a long time."

* * *

Right so I got this chapter wrong when I uploaded it and I accidentally uploaded the Chains one, sorry for any inconvenience this has caused T.T


	9. Chapter 9

**In the Face of Danger**

Kiku grabbed Alfred's arm with a serious look spread across his face.  
"Arfred-san, do you rearry think we shourd be doing this?" Alfred's ocean blue eyes glazed over.  
"If you don't want to come, you don't have to, I didn't ask you after all.." Kiku looked hurt but he spoke proudly.  
"I wont reave you here to face this on your own, Alfred-kun, you shourd know that." Kiku's change from 'san' to 'kun' startled Alfred, even in front of Yao he hadn't used that change, not at all, he was always formal. He smiled at Kiku and Kiku smiled back at him. Just that was proof of something. Alfred calmed his breathing and gripped the stake at his side in a tightly clenched fist. Kiku noticed this and gently grasped Alfred's clenched fist. Alfred's eyes widened a little as his cheeks lit up in a small blush as Kiku's ice cold finger tips grazed over the back of his warm hand. Kiku's warm brown eyes squinted slightly as he smiled a genuine smile and Alfred's stone face became softer. Alfred placed his stake back before he hugged Kiku tight. Kiku returned the hug after a second of surprise. Alfred quickly kissed his cheek and drew back.  
"Dude, whatever happens in here, you've got to promise me that you'll run if I tell you to." Kiku's frown returned but he nodded while looking away. Alfred sighed."Just...make sure you do, I don't want anything to happen to you okay?" Kiku nodded and Alfred re-drew his stake and grabbed the iron bolt that held the door down in place.

He took a deep breath before he tugged on the heavy metal and slid it open into place. A loud creak was heard as the wood cracked and dust was thrown up in their faces. Alfred wafted the dust away and Kiku coughed slightly as the dust clogged their lungs and filled their noses. Alfred turned to Kiku and nodded his head slightly, which Kiku returned, he then proceeded to open the door and a the smell of decomposing bodies and blood hit their senses immediately. The smell hit Kiku first who reeled over and held his stomach with one hand over his mouth coughing. Alfred wrinkled his nose and grabbed a tissue out of his pocket also handing another to Kiku. They both covered their noses and mouths with the tissues and Alfred was the first to climb down the old wooden ladder into the depths of darkness. Kiku waited for the all clear before he clambered down the ladder as well.

He took tender steps before one of the planks creaked, and under Kiku's weight snapped. Kiku squeaked slightly as his foot slipped and he lost his balance. He scrambled on the steps before Alfred caught him and placed him down on the floor in one quick movement. Kiku smiled a little and Alfred groaned.  
"I can't see a thing down here...How are we gonna get any where if we can't see!?" Kiku nudged him.  
"I don't see the probrem, I can see everything just fine." Alfred clicked his fingers.  
"That's it dude!" Kiku looked up at the smiling American and was about to question him until he was interrupted " You can stand next to me and lead us but if you see anything you've gotta tell me where it is. For example directions like one o'clock and stuff." Kiku nodded and replied.  
"That could work, okay Arfred-kun." Kiku then grabbed Alfred's hand and tugged on it slightly."This wourd be easier then terring you to take two steps forward and things rike that right?" Alfred nodded with a small blush on his cheeks that he thought Kiku wouldn't be able see n the darkness. Kiku chuckled slightly as he looked at Alfred's face.  
"I can terr you're brushing Arfred-kun." Alfred rolled his eyes.  
"Whatever Kiku.." Kiku smiled as he led Alfred through the winding tunnel with the tissue still held firmly over his nose, the stench was still apparent though.

They continued down the tunnel unaware of what was ahead of them until they saw a hallway with various torches lit on the walls. Alfred squinted his eyes a little and he let go of Kiku's hand and walked to the opening of the narrow tunnel. Kiku grabbed his shoulder.  
"Arfred, I think it wourd be best if we didn't go down there, something isn't... right about it." Alfred turned towards him and then he looked back at the tunnel.  
"Fine then. Stay here. I'll go check it out. You watch and make sure nothing tries to attack us."Kiku was about to refuse when Alfred had already rounded the corner out of sight. Kiku sighed and closed his mouth as he turned around and waited for Alfred to come back and tell him to follow. Kiku shuffled his feet a little until a peculiar noise came from by his left.

The stench that had made him want to vomit earlier came back to haunt him and a loud moan came from right by his ear. He jumped back as he came face to face with a rotting, walking body. It's mouth opened wide revealing yellow teeth and it let out another curdling moan as it took another step forward. Kiku shook slightly until he suppressed it and concentrated slightly. He focused on the fire near by and and flicked his wrist towards the walking corpse. It burst into flames and moaned as it fell to the floor, no longer under any heard another moan from near by and he caught his breath as another three walking bodies came at him. He growled and looked at the wall with only a torch on it. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. Not enough to kill them all off! He then focused and let his mind take over. His face bean to mould into that of a big cat. His eyes moved slightly and his hands grew as his fingers thickened and his nails curved into claws. His teeth elongated and his two large canines became more evident. A black furry tail whipped out and his body was also covered from head to toe in velvet, jet black fur. He opened his brown eyes again and let out roar.

The bodies still came at him but didn't seem to notice a difference. Kiku then sprang up at one of them and slashed at it's neck until it's head rolled down the hall. He then turned to the other two and launched himself at one of their throats, he ripped and ripped at it until no moans came out and he slashed it with a claw and pushed it's head down the hall too. The last one came at him with significant speed and knocked him off guard He flew at the wall temporarily stunning him. He growled and got an all fours before he sprang at it and knocked it to the floor underneath his feet. He then slashed at the corpses neck until it completely disappeared and the head rolled away to join the other two down the hall.

Kiku growled as no noises came and he took the moment to change back into his normal form. Blood ran down his face and chest from the walking corpses. His eyes were ringed in red and his clothes were ripped here and there. His long coat was on the floor and he took the moment to grab it and put it on again. Where they zombies? Whatever was down here was pretty powerful in order to summon those things to do what they want. Kiku panted heavily until a loud shout came from down the hall along with a thud. Kiku sprinted down the dimly lit hall until he came face to face with what he least expected.

* * *

Dun dun dun duh! Who's it gonna be?! Who's it gonna be?! Find out next time people ('O') Comments/Favourites/Follows are all appreciated!


	10. Chapter 10

**Face to Face**

Kiku came face to face with what or who he least wanted to see. Arthur Kirkland stood in front of him, or someone who looked exactly like him. Kiku stood frozen to the ground as his eyes widened at the scene before him. Arthur stood over his brother laughing maniacally with an insane atmosphere spreading around the room. Kiku covered his mouth to try and muffle a gasp but Arthur's sensitive hearing caught on to it and he span around his long cape wrapping around him as he did so. His smile was twisted and cruel and his forest green eyes were a deadly blood red, his hair and posture was the same although his aura seemed dark and clouded, he looked the same, but his personality was different. He did nothing to hide the two large fangs that hung over his cold lips and his mouth was ringed in red.

Kiku's brown eyes flickered to Alfred's unconscious body, and sure enough his neck was sticky with his own blood. Alfred's glasses were broken and crooked on his face and he also had various bruises from punches he had taken, therefore indicating there had been a struggle before Arthur had managed to get to his neck. Arthur's smile grew as Kiku gazed at Alfred with pained eyes and he tutted.  
"The boy didn't know what hit him. I guess he thought I was dead eh lad?" Kiku swallowed thickly before he just stared at Arthur with large eyes.

Arthur chuckled deep within his chest before with the speed of a serpent he had Kiku pushed against the wall with his hand around his neck. He applied pressure before he hissed into his ear.  
"You're Yao's boy, correct?!" Kiku nodded meekly before Arthur's eyebrows thrust themselves into a frown at his nod. Arthur squeezed tighter on his neck before he gritted his teeth and threw Kiku against the floor. His blood red eyes clouded in hate as he talked through his clenched teeth and jaw.  
"You don't deserve my mercy! Yao should have had a stake plunged into the depths of his heart long ago!" He threw his hand across Kiku's cheek and gripped his black cane with unimaginable strength, so much so that it looked as though the cane would snap with any more pressure applied to it's wooden structure

Kiku let his head droop as he sat himself against the wall, his raven chopped locks fell over his eyes as he stared at the ground beneath him. Alfred would wake up soon as a new born vampire but even then he wouldn't be able to take Arthur on. Kiku smiled to himself, he wouldn't admit defeat, he couldn't, that was the utmost humiliation he could offer himself. He clenched his fists slightly before he pulled himself up the wall. He stood up and growled as black fur began to cover his body and his two large canines grew and more razor sharp teeth grew in his mouth. His hands and feet began to fatten up and turn into toes on paws and the paws themselves his finger and toe nails grew long and curved as his back cracked and his spine grew longer along with his ribcage coming down and growing.

His brown eyes shot open as his panther form transformation finished. He roared and Arthur smirked at his determination to try and destroy him. Arthur span around and opened his arms wide.  
"Why don't you try devil spawn!" Kiku roared again and sprung straight for Arthur's neck. Arthur wrapped his arms around Kiku's back as the two were thrown the brick floor beneath them. Kiku sliced at Arthur's shirt and successfully sliced him across his chest. Arthur hissed and squeezed tighter on Kiku's back making Kiku slice his arm open. Kiku growled and dug his claws into Arthur's chest forcing him to let go slightly, he then swung at Arthur again before Arthur threw him into the wall behind him. Kiku whimpered slightly as he hit the bricks behind harshly. He stood up again only for Arthur to dig his fangs into his back forcing his back down onto the floor. Arthur grinned with blood dripping from his teeth and chin onto his cotton dress shirt.  
"This is the end for you.." He then drew back again before he was tackled to the floor.

Kiku drew his head up to see Alfred grappling with Arthur on the floor. Alfred growled.  
"This is my and your fight!" Arthur chuckled pushing him back slightly, it seemed as though Alfred's strength was what was made immaculate in his transformation.  
"Well well well, it seems as though you got quite strong from my bite Alfred. But this wont help you defeat me!" Arthur then threw Alfred against the wall opposite before Kiku stood on all four paws and knocked Arthur back to the floor before Alfred recovered and brought the stake over his head.

He didn't have a chance before one of the walking corpses batted him away and ran for him. Kiku struggled to get a good hit on Arthur before Arthur saw a weak point and bit his leg. Kiku roared before Arthur grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and put his majestic black fur covered head into a neck lock. Alfred ripped the last walker's head of to see Kiku struggling against Arthur with his neck in the danger line. Alfred turned to run at Arthur before a huge icicle split the two apart and the room dropped in temperature. Alfred ran to Kiku who was turning back into his normal human form and he picked him up before he was met by a tall man in the door frame. His violet eyes were rimmed in red and a large scarf was wrapped around his neck a few times.

His platinum blond hair shinned slightly in the dim light and he smiled before his expression turned dark as Arthur got up across the room. Arthur threw his head back in laughter.  
"So the great Ivan returns from his solitude in the Siberian wasteland!" Ivan frowned and put out his hand for a sheet of ice seven inches thick to cover the door. Arthur shouted and screamed on the other side and Kiku stirred slightly. Ivan sighed and ran a hand through his hair in relief.  
"Quickly,da. We should leave." Alfred nodded and looked at Kiku who was frowning as if he was in a nightmare. Loud bangs came from the ice covering the door and Ivan frowned more hurrying along.  
"Faster, it wont take long for those un-dead things to break through the ice." Alfred broke into a run after him and a loud shattering came from the ice as Arthur shouted to his minions.  
"FIND THEM ALL!" Moans came from the walkers as they began the chase.

Ivan flew up the hatch and landed on the surface before he offered his hand for Kiku. Alfred hesitated slightly but handed him Kiku before he scrambled up the ladder as fast as he could. Ivan saw the walkers coming and formed an ice blockade behind Alfred. They moaned and slammed their fists against the ice a few times before it began to crack. Alfred slipped slightly as a loud shattering came from behind him. Ivan offered his hand and pulled him up before he slammed the hatch shut bolted it and began running again.  
"Hurry da, we must get away from them!" Alfred panted slightly.  
"Just who are you!" Ivan smiled.  
"I'll explain when we get to Francis!" Alfred looked confused.  
"You know Francis?!"

* * *

Hope you liked and this is another story Arthur is so mean in .3. I don't even know that it happens sometimes *sigh* But hoped you enjoyed and see you next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Continuous Loop**

Ivan flung open the door to the car and handed Kiku to Alfred before he pushed him in the back seat. Alfred stumbled and fell into the car while Ivan jumped in the front seat and turned to Francis who was sat in the driver's seat. Ivan spoke rapidly and Francis nodded. Alfred could make out a few words like 'walking dead', 'Arthur' and 'Injuries'. He zoned out from the real world and focused on his thoughts. Why was Arthur even alive?! Wasn't he killed years ago by none other than Yao? Arthur didn't look natural. His eyes were no longer a warn forest green they were a cold and evil blood red. He no longer looked inviting to hug like he did before he 'died' that day. His smile was no longer happy and warm it was twisted an cold and showed no genuine happiness. His normal attitude seemed to be gone and replaced by a soul that took pleasure in killing and causing pain to the people around it. He was no longer the Arthur that was his beloved brother he was a monster, a murderer an unnatural being...but yet, thanks to him, he was now.

He sighed and ran a hand through his blond hair being careful to keep his gravity defying cow lick up and not pat it down. Ivan turned around in his seat.  
"Is Kiku awake?" Alfred snapped out of his little world and turned to see Kiku laid limply over the back seat. His eyebrows were furrowed as if he was having a nightmare. Alfred shook his head and Ivan frowned.  
"He needs to wake up,da? We need him." Alfred furrowed his brow slightly.  
"For what?" Ivan smiled.  
"He's the only one that can touch you and get memories from you as you're Arthur access point to see what's going and when Kiku touches you he delves into Arthur's mind and gets memories." Alfred nodded understandingly but still seemed confused.  
"Is that why he avoided getting near me before he ran off?" Francis nodded from the driver's seat.

"Oui, it's also why he's having a nightmare now, because he's touching you." Alfred jolted a little and tried his best to move away from Kiku. Francis sighed."There's not much point now, he's already in the dream, he wont wake up until the memories is over." Alfred frowned with a few tears in his eyes. How can vampires even cry, he thought they held no real emotions. That was what he was taught anyway, but did the hunters really ever understand vampires? Did they just take them for the minority, or was it the majority. Alfred didn't even know any more but what was obvious was the burning sensation in his throat.

He rubbed his hand along it and Francis sighed.  
"Look in zhe backand zhere should be some blood bags non?" Alfred was about to question why but with two vampires, excluding himself, in the car he wasn't surprised Francis had come prepared, also a good idea in case one of them got hungry and decided to turn against them for blood. Alfred reached under the seat and came to a light blue cooler box. He pulled it out and opened the lid to find the box filled to the brim with blood bags of all different types. Ivan turned in his seat to see him and smiled.  
"Which appeals most out of A, B, or O?" Alfred thought for a second and the new acquired vampiric instincts kicked into over drive at the mention of AB positive. He looked up at Ivan purple orbs.  
"AB positive." Ivan nodded and smiled a childish smile.  
"Mines O." Francis rolled his eyes at the discussion of blood and Kiku mumbled something in his sleep.  
"Left...Go left...Monsters...Mon-" His eyes shot open and he gasped screaming a little. Alfred jumped and Ivan frowned as did Francis.

Kiku's eyes blurred with tears as he looked up from his hands. He saw Alfred with a cooler box on his knee and smelt blood. He licked his dry and cracked lips before he spoke.  
"I-Is everything arright?" Alfred frowned.  
"Dude you just jolted awake after mumbling left go left then monsters then you screamed." Kiku shook his head burying his face in his hands making Alfred's heart twitch in guilt and sadness. He passed the box to Ivan before he enveloped Kiku in a bear hug sniffling himself."It's okay, you're awake meaning it wasn't real okay?" Kiku nodded trying to hide his tears from Alfred, Francis and the strange man he didn't know.

He pulled his head back and smiled through his tears.  
"It was horriblre Alfred-kun...So much brood and death.." Alfred hugged him tighter.  
"It's okay dude, it's over." Kiku sighed shakily and then licked his lips again before peering at the cooler box in Ivan's hands. Alfred looked as well before he smiled."We're all hungry huh?" Francis shook his head.  
"I wont be after I've watched you all drink zhat zhick red stuff."Kiku smiled and bent over slightly.  
"Can you pass me one prease...Mr...um" Ivan smiled.  
"Just Ivan, da." Kiku smiled and nodded his head.  
"Can you pass me a A negative prease Ivan-san?" Ivan nodded and handed him one while handing Alfred what he requested earlier. Kiku drank the liquid rather slow as his irises were ringed in red and Alfred tried to be careful although it did fell weird to him drinking blood, but the taste was splendid to his taste buds.

Kiku stared out of the window and his eyes widened as something passed over head, something...big. Kiku shook slightly but swallowed everything still shaken from his dream. He turned and shook Alfred awake. Alfred groaned and smiled correcting his glasses that had gone crooked on his face from sleeping. He smiled.  
"What's up?" Kiku pointed up.  
"I saw something fry over us..." Alfred frowned.  
"But who else can shap shift apart from you?" Kiku shook his head.  
"Arr vampires can shape shift but onry into one animal. But I can shape shift into various ones, it's my ability." Alfred nodded understanding before Ivan cut in.  
"Mine is a Polar Bear, da. Because of the climate I'm used to living in, in Russia, my animal is influenced by that." Alfred pondered.  
"What's mine do you think?" Kiku shrugged.  
"Hard to terr, but it takes years of practice to be abre to do it." Alfred pouted.  
"But who could it-" The car swerved as something smashed into the side of the car sending it askew. Francis cursed.  
"Merde! Who iz zhat!" Kiku's eyes widened at the sight of a long whiskered dragon.  
"That's Yao..."

* * *

This is nearing the end my friends...I am sorry but I hope you enjoyed (0.0)


	12. Chapter 12

**Rage**

The dragon's eyes twitched as Kiku mentioned it's name. Yao gave out a roar before his claws smashed through the glass window of the car. The black claws that Yao now possessed tore the glass out of place making it shatter into the car cutting Kiku's face slightly. The dragon's whiskers flowed out from his snout as he bore his sharp and pointed teeth. Alfred pulled Kiku away from the window and Ivan had already scrambled out of the wreckage of a car. Francis clambered over the seats and followed Ivan out. Ivan ripped open the door to the back seats and yanked on Alfred's arm.  
"We must go da!" Ivan haulled Alfred from the car before they broke into a run. Kiku looked rather stunned and simply followed behind as he fought with himself in his mind.

_Yao has come to kirr everyone including me...What do we do, he'll catch us at this rate, we need some sort of pran to get away. But he's really onry after me anyway, maybe I should just give myserf up. But Arfred wourd stop me before I courd even get crose._

Alfred turned to see Kiku fighting with himself as his eyes looked conflicted and unsure on what exactly to do. Alfred frowned before Kiku met his gaze with solemn brown eyes. His face was as emotionless as usual but his eyes git whatever he was feeling across. Alfred came to a halt and his face softened as Kiku looked down at the brick below his feet hiding his face from view. Alfred let go of his hand and tried to muster a smile.  
"It's not your fault Kiku. Come on dude, I thought, at least...you'd know that." Kiku gave no reply but a simple nod. Alfred tugged on his arm slightly.

"Come on then Kiku. We gotta catch up to the other two. Kiku sighed and began to follow but making sure Alfred's back was turned he focused his tired mind on the image of a jet black panther and quickly transformed and sprang up. Alfred heard a rustling behind him and he gasped as Kiku bounded up an old oak tree and jumped onto the roof of the house. He ran a hand through his hair before he ran up the tree and also jumped onto the roof beginning his pursuit of Kiku and he knew exactly what he was doing. He was going to give himself up to Yao.

Arthur growled in frustration as yet more of his minions came back to him having lost their prey. He gritted his teeth and grabbed one of the monsters heads before he tore it from the neck earning a grunt from the walking corpse. The body fell to the floor with a thud and Arthur's eyes blared with red rage before his control over the walking dead bodies fell and they all fell to the floor in piles before they turned to ash after not having the magic to maintain them any more. Arthur dropped the ash he now held in his fist and it fell to the left slightly thanks to the breeze that blew. He looked towards the sky as it churned with red and orange from the sunset above, the sunset that signalled the sun's end as the moon began it's time in the sky, the time that vampires so loved. Night.

A smirk crawled onto is lips as the moon began it's ascent into the appearing darkness. A sudden scent caught him off guard however as a man cursed in French just around the corner. He chuckled and stepped out of the shadows of the tree he was stood would be fun.

Francis cursed as he tripped over a rock and fell onto his knees scrapping them along the cobbled back street alley. Ivan noticed and Francis waved him on.  
"Go and find Alfred and Kiku! I'll be zhere zoon!" Ivan nodded reluctantly and sprinted around the corner. The sound of his boots hitting the pavement faded and Francis stood up and looked down at his new ripped jeans and at the blood that oozed out of the scrapped skin. He sighed and slapped his hands together to try and get some of the dirt off his hands. He looked down at his scrapped knees again and growled before he searched his pockets for something to cover his knees with.

His hand fell on some tissues and he pulled them out before wiping his knees with one staining it red with his blood. He wrinkled his nose and threw the tissue to the side near some rubbish bins before he straitened out his jacket. A cold chill ran through the alley making Francis shiver and pull the collar of his jacket up to cover his neck. A chuckle bounced off the walls making Francis put his hand inside his jacket and the tips of his fingers touching the cool metal end of his stake. The chuckles became louder and Francis gritted his teeth in preparation for what could come. The chuckles died off and Francis raised an eyebrow before he began to walk down the alley again keeping his ears open and completely alert. He got to the end of the alley with no trouble until something landed on top of him pinning him to the floor with grace and ease.

He struggled under the weight of his attacker and the same chuckle bounced of the brick walls surrounding him. His dark blue eyes squinted in the dim light to see the figure above him. A long cape draped over his legs and a cane was slammed down neck to his neck making him squirm in the opposite direction, forest green eyes glinted above him and he gasped.  
"Arthur?!" A chuckled sounded again as if confirming the question. Francis frowned with tears clogging his eyes."I zhought you were dead! You killed yourself in zhe fire!" Arthur's chuckles became laughs as if the situation was funny.  
"You of all people Francis should know it is not that easy to put an end to a vampire's life. But maybe you would or maybe you wouldn't, depends if you are not the coward you seem to be?" Francis growled slightly as his black fedora fell of his head and rolled to the side of the alley and into the gutter making his blond locks spill out onto the floor framing his head like a halo. Arthur's hand shot out from his side for Francis' throat and his grip was tight and firm.

Francis tried to push the hand away from him with no avail as Arthur's grip was tight. He made some strangled noises as Arthur's grip got tighter around his breathing pipe. His hands finally began to claw at the hand holding him down and one made it's way into his jacket in search of the stake hidden in the pocket. Arthur only smiled as his face began to turn purple but he suddenly released Francis and stumbled backwards holding his head in the palms of his hands. He sighed shakily and groaned slightly before he shook it off and a manic smile appeared on his lips again. He then ran at Francis who fended off his lunge with ease and pulled out his stake to keep the rabid vampire at distance.

Arthur chuckled before he raised his hand and threw it to the side knocking Francis against the wall with a thud. Francis groaned and grunted at the impact of his back against the stone. Arthur appeared in front of him with amazing speed and leaned towards his neck with a satisfied grin, Francis tried to push him away only to have hands come out of the ground and grip his legs while others pulled on his arms. He squeaked as they grabbed at him and Arthur smiled showing the two large fangs in his mouth ready to cut into his neck.

An excruciating pain followed as Arthur's fangs dug into the skin of his neck. Francis gasped and nearly screamed but another one of the dead hands silenced him. All he could see from Arthur was an almost gleeful smile along with blood red eyes. Until...Arthur's smile disappeared from his face. His face held to emotion but the draining of Francis' blood continued. Francis sighed as his vision became blurred from blood loss. Arthur's face was frozen and Francis eventually fell to the floor as the hands disintegrated into ash as the spell holding them in the real world vanished. Arthur's eyes began to pulse with green as some of himself seemed to return from the veil that was over him. He blinked, once, twice and a third time before he looked to the floor and gasped.  
"F-Fr-Francis?!" He blinked rapidly and rubbed his eyes as though the scene was surreal.

Francis was laid on the floor, his hair messy and deep blue eyes closed. Arthur's eyes watered and he rapidly became panicked. Francis was...on the floor with two holes in his neck. Arthur looked at himself and covered his mouth as salty tears ran down his cheeks. What had he done, hadn't he killed himself?! He was in total dark, dead, or so he thought, the darker side of him had taken over and controlled what had become his life, making it seem as though he was in fact dead. He stared down at his body and looked at his shaking pale hands, as though he was a complete alien to himself.

He gasped and breathed in short ragged breaths. He was alive?! He looked at the floor through the hands that covered his face and hid his face again before slumping against the wall. He broke into fits of sobs and fat, salty tears rolled down his cheeks and over his hands before they fell onto the floor with small splashes. He sniffled and rubbed his eyes and face to no avail as the tears continued to fall from his eyes onto the floor beneath. He did notice the body move on the floor. Something touched his foot making him jump and squeak before Francis groaned from the floor. Arthur's breath caught in his throat and he looked at the person now knelt in front of him. Francis. Francis was alive.

Arthur smiled and tears poured down his face like rivers as Francis got up and then turned to look at Arthur. Francis smiled with tears also leaking down his face as he offered his hand to Arthur as they both stood together.  
"Arthur.."  
"F-F-Francis.." The two hugged each other with their tears falling onto each others shoulders and wetting their clothes. Francis smiled and brushed Arthur tears away.  
"Zhank god you are alive.."

Ivan huffed as he continued to run. He stopped his chest heaving before he looked back to see Francis still not following behind. He raised an eyebrow before something smashed into his side.

* * *

Here's this chapter and I think there is only one or two more chapters to go. Sorry :3 But I hope you enjoyed and I'll try and get a schedule up for updates as soon as I can. Love you and leave you. Bye.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Final Confrontation**

Ivan grunted as he was thrown against the brick wall of an abandoned house and slumped onto the floor. He looked up to see the green and red scales of Yao's dragon form. He gritted his teeth and Yao growled, his whiskers waving from his snout as he walked up to Ivan's form on the floor. His golden eyes gleamed with anger as Ivan raised his violet eyes to Yao's with an unwavering gaze. Ivan frowned and stood up again opening his arms wide with his scarf billowing behind him. Yao eyed him up and down before Ivan spoke.  
"Strike me then.." Yao backed off a little and growled keeping his head close to the ground showing his teeth to Ivan. Ivan continued."I know I left you da...I left you all alone with the curse of eternal life and no one to guide you." Yao roared, his tongue coming out of his mouth with saliva dripping from all his teeth.

Ivan flinched at the sudden roar and continued with soft and teary eyes."I was ashamed of what I had done to you and in my shame I fled. I fled as I thought you would hate me, I thought...that you wouldn't love me any more.." Ivan's tears began to spill over his eyelids and he fell to his knees crying. Yao's eyes softened and he began to change back to his normal human form. He stood up from all fours and grabbed his clothes from nearby rubbish bin before he slipped them on and knelt down before Ivan with his brown hair falling over his face. He held out his hands for Ivan and smiled.  
"I thought you'd abandoned me aru.." Ivan's head shot up and he grabbed Yao in a bone crushing hug. He sniffled and took a deep breath, inhaling Yao's hair's scent. It smelt of tea and flowers making Ivan smile slightly. He looked into Yao's endless liquid gold pools with his violet ones and sighed.

"But I did leave you da. I left you when you needed me most." Yao chuckled slightly and lifted Ivan's head wiping the tears that rolled down his cheeks away. Yao pressed their foreheads together and hugged Ivan.  
"But I forgive you aru. I hated you for leaving me all alone. I had been alone for so long you made life more bearable, easier to deal with aru. You filled the final part of my heart aru, you made me whole." Ivan looked into his eyes before he smiled hugging Yao again before he gave him a quick kiss. Yao chuckled.  
"You don't know how long I've waited for that aru." Ivan smiled and laughed before he helped Yao up.

"We've got to find Kiku and the rest da." Yao scowled but it softened slightly.  
"He betrayed me aru, he needs to.." Ivan held his hand and smiled.  
"No he doesn't come on." Ivan then transformed into his polar bear and pushed his snout into Yao's hand. His crystal white fur contrasted with his purple eyes and Yao rubbed his head before clambering on his back.  
"Lets go find them aru." Ivan then bounded off in search of the others.

Alfred panted his chest falling and rising rapidly as he chased after Kiku who jumped from roof to roof with ease in his panther form. He growled and jumped another roof after Kiku. He pumped his legs as fast as they would go as he was determined to catch Kiku before he put himself to death. He panted and shook his head as he caught up to the black furred animal. Kiku looked back briefly before he took a sharp turn and jumped into a back garden before taking off again. Alfred stopped and rested on his knees before he stood straight again and tensed in preparation to jump only to be knocked off guard and to the floor by someone.

Kaoru stood at the edge of the roof with his deep emotionless brown eyes and brunette hair the same as when Alfred last encountered him. His stood in a fighting stance and Alfred groaned.  
"Dude, I don't have time for you right now!" Kaoru shrugged and shifted his stance. He lunged at Alfred knocking him to the floor and smiled.  
"Let me see... what you're made of then.." Alfred growled and pushed Kaoru away before he smiled and focused on the fight.

Kaoru's fist came launching at Alfred's face and with a swift movement Alfred caught his wrist and flipped him over his back making him land on the floor behind him with a grunt. Alfred tied to pin his wrists to the floor but was knocked backwards as Kaoru brought his feet up and flipped himself from underneath Alfred and to the side. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes as Alfred got back up from the floor. His face became longer and snout like but his skin shed away leaving scales in it's wake and his body formed into one lone tail. He opened his eyes, which now had reptilian slits down the middle of them, and hissed loudly with his tongue flicking out of his mouth. Alfred clenched his fists. How do you fight a snake with fists and feet? He then remembered that vampires all have one form they can turn into unlike Kiku who has many.

He focused in his head and tried to drowned out the sound of Kaoru's hissing in the background. He cleared his mind and thought for a moment before a screaming pain came from his back. He hissed in pain but tried to keep focused until a loud crack caught his attention which was followed by multiple cracks and pops as his spine began to bend over forcing him onto his hands and knees. He screamed a little as his face began to crack and form into a snout and sharp teeth began to grow from his normal human teeth. A growled came from his throat and he pounded his fists against the floor as beige fur sprouted all over his body. His fingers became slightly fatter along with his toes and his palms lifted from the floor slightly as pads formed on the underneath. His hair became longer and brown began to appear in it and the hair line joined behind his ears before they moved on top of his head. A large mane had formed around his head and a long tail whipped on his back end before he opened his baby blue eyes to see Kaoru surging towards him.

He raised his paw and struck Kaoru across his scaly face with his long black talons leaving a scar across his eye that leaked blood making him hiss and try to bite Alfred. Alfred jumped to the side stumbling a little as he was a little unbalanced in the large Lion form. He shook his head and pounced on Kaoru's tail before he pinned the snake's neck to the floor and bit his stomach with the large canines he had in his mouth. Kaoru hissed and bit his leg with his two large fangs before he wrapped his tail around Alfred's leg and slithered up and around his ribcage. Alfred growled and roared before he tried to claw at Kaoru with his talons but he was not successful as Kaoru's grip around his ribcage only got tighter the more he struggled. He gasped and fell to the floor still trying to pry the snake off until a loud grumbled caught his attention as he saw another one of the moving corpses appear and pry the snake from his body.

Kaoru hissed and spat before the corpse only disintegrated into dust on the roof making Alfred look around uncertainly. Those were Arthur's goons, meaning he was nearby. Kaoru hissed and launched himself at Alfred again before Alfred caught him with his paw and slammed his head into the floor underneath his weight. Kaoru hissed and wriggled until Alfred did it again and again until he didn't move but he made sure he hadn't killed him but just knocked him out. He growled as Kaoru began to turn back into his human form and remained laid on the tiles unconscious. He shook his long mane and stared around before a figure jumping down from the roof caught his attention. He lumbered over to the edge to see two men stood looking up.

Alfred looked at the nearby tree and ran to it before jumping down to the floor branch by branch. He then waited in the alley and turned back very slowly and painfully until he stumbled out to see Arthur and Francis stood staring at him with confused expressions plastered on their faces. Arthur looked... normal. His normal forest green eyes had returned and he was smiling a warm smile while he raised an eyebrow along with Francis. Francis seemed paler and he guessed this had been something that had happened by accident and he really didn't want to know about the soppy story that came with it. Alfred clutched his arm which was bleeding from the fight and smiled with uncertainty in his eyes.  
"Is the normal Arthur back now.." Arthur nodded and Alfred grinned still clutching his arm in an attempt to make the blood stop flowing from the bite Kaoru had given him.

Alfred flicked his head towards the roof."I'm guessing that the corpse thing up there was your doing then...And thanks for that.." Arthur smiled his bushy eyebrows not curved in a frown for once.  
"No problem, I couldn't stand by and watch you get killed now could I, I still have my hunter instincts you know." Alfred chuckled still holding his arm and Francis came by his side before he peeled Alfred's hand away from the gushing bite mark. He tutted and placed his hand over it, concentrating on the arm. A tingling burning sensation ran through Alfred's arm and Francis took his hand away to reveal a perfectly healed arm. Alfred gapped at the performance and Francis bowed smiling.  
"No need for a zhank you." Alfred just laughed before Arthur coughed slightly averting his gaze.

"Alfred...You...Um...You're stark bloody naked." Alfred looked down at himself and blushed before Francis just chuckled throwing him his coat which Alfred quickly threw on and tied around the waist with the belt. Alfred rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Thanks dude. Did you see where Kiku went?" Both shook their heads before Francis' face lit up.  
"But I do know where Ivan went, 'e was trying to find Yao to talk to 'im. If we find 'im, we find Yao and Kiku." Alfred nodded with determination.  
"Well lets go!" Arthur shook his head.

"We wont get there in time." He then clicked his fingers and skeletons of dead horses crawled out of holes in the tarmac. Alfred and Francis looked really freaked out and Arthur rolled his eyes."Come on! Do you want to save Kiku or not?!" Alfred swallowed his fear and jumped up onto the bony horse and Francis followed before he gave Arthur instructions on where to go. Arthur nodded and the horses began to run as Arthur talked to the one he was sat on. Alfred clenched his fists as he held onto the horse's spine. He was going to save Kiku no matter what.

Kiku panted as he jumped another fence and sprinted onto the road only to come face to face with a huge white polar bear. He looked onto it's back to see Yao with shocked eyes. Yao jumped off the polar bears back and ran to Kiku with a small smile before he grabbed the panther in a hug. Kiku flinched and growled at his gesture but Yao held him firm in his arms. The polar bear came and sat down beside him before it turned back into Ivan who smiled at the reunion of the two. Kiku sighed through his nose and he turned back into his human form. he hung limp in Yao' arms before he whispered.  
"You may as werr get it over and done with.." Yao flinched away and smiled before he stood up and looked to Ivan who smiled back at him.

"I'm not going to kill you aru." Kiku's eyes widened at the words and he stuttered before Yao raised his hand to silence him. Yao took a deep breath before he continued."In my own selfishness and pity I couldn't allow you to have what I didn't have aru, what I lost. You had what I had ripped from me that day." Ivan flinched slightly and looked ashamed of himself before Yao listed his chin smiling." You looked so happy, something I haven't been in decades aru, it angered me to even look at you and Alfred with out cringing. But, as I began to realise, I saw what I had with Ivan when we first met, it was something special, something you can't loose aru. Ivan made me see that aru. So... I realised my own selfishness and I am sorry Kiku aru."

Yao bowed deeply and Kiku didn't know what to say to the man who raised him. He only bowed deeply back and then replied.  
"Thank you Yao. Thank you for everything..." Yao nodded and shooed him off.  
"Go and find him aru. I will be leaving now after I go and find Kaoru aru." Kiku nodded and turned on his heel before he smiled at his older brother.  
"I shall see you in the future Yao, I promise." Yao smiled and nodded.  
"We shall aru. Good bye for now little brother.." Ivan then turned Yao away and the two parted ways before Kiku began running again determined to find Alfred.

Alfred's eyes widened as he saw a black haired pale figure running towards the bone horses. He veered the horse away and jumped from it's back before he saw the familiar black chopped locks of Kiku and he then sprinted to meet him. Arthur and Francis stopped their horses and waited back for the two. Alfred smothered Kiku in a bear hug before Kiku returned the hug pushing his face into the coat Alfred had on.

Alfred kissed his forehead and smiled almost on the verge of tears.  
"Kiku...I thought you would be dead.." Kiku only shook his head.  
"Yao is free, Ivan found him again.." Alfred span him around laughing and crying.  
"Thank god you're okay! Never do that to me again dude, do ya hear?" Kiku smiled nearly on the verge of tears as well but was still rather uncomfortable with the idea of hugging freely.  
"I hear you Arfred...I-I-I..um.." Alfred smiled.  
"I love you Kiku." He then pressed their lips together softly and Kiku blushed making Alfred pull away and laugh before he hugged him again. "I'll love you for eternity Kiku." Kiku snuggled into his arms more than a little flustered.  
"As wirr I Arfred, as wirr I."

Francis smirked in the background taking out his phone. He quickly snapped a picture of the two and zoomed in as they kissed. Arthur raised an eyebrow at him and peered over from his skeleton horse.

"What are you doing frog?!" Francis covered his mouth.

"Getting priceless bribery mon lapin. Zhat is what I am doing." Arthur scowled and grabbed the phone.

"You can't do that!" Francis scowled leaning over from his horse.

"Art'ur! Give it back!" Arthur leaned back on his horse.

"No way frog!" Francis scowled and grabbed his arm trying to reach for the phone in the air.

"I said give it back!"

"No!" The two tumbled from their horses and the horses turned to look at each other and stopped their hooves. Communicating mentally it seems. Francis pinned Arthur to the floor and grinned triumphantly above his face making Arthur scowl with a small blush.

"Get. Off." Francis' grin only got wider as Arthur grew uncomfortable with the position they were both in.

"Or what Art'ur?" Arthur looked at the horse and it turned around making him sigh. Alfred laughed loudly. Apparently done with the scene assigned.

"Now this is priceless dude!" He quickly snapped a picture and Arthur scowled pushing Francis off him with strength he didn't realise he had.

"Come back here mister! Just because you've got a relationship doesn't mean you can't have a slapped arse!" Alfred laughed as Arthur chased him and Kiku sighed shaking his head.

"So immature..."

* * *

So there you go a nice funny ending for you! Sequel or not? I wondered if anyone would want one so tell me if you do and what pairing it should be with the ones involved in the story? Or should I have a separate story for Matthew's point of view. Whatever you decide I guess. So a final big thank you for reading and I'll see you all again I hope in the future! x]


End file.
